


Sex Education

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flycatcher wants to make Ride feel good. Rahil is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Education

Flycatcher just wanted to make his wife feel happy in the bedroom. The king of Haven frowned to himself as he continued to flip through the latest Mundy book he had purchased, searching in vain for anything that would help him. Instead he found himself inundated with tips and information on orgasms for people with penises. There are barely anything on how to pleasure a vagina!

He snorted to himself, ready to throw this book in the garbage when he heard footsteps. He perked up and turned, blushing when Rahil smiled and offered him a wave as she approached. “Oh! Rahil! Uhh…hi! Um…” Flycatcher tried in vain to hide the book but soon found it plucked from his hand.

“What is this you are reading?” Rahil asked, looking at the cover. She giggled softly, idly starting to flip through it. “I did not think you’d need a book for this!”

“Well…I didn’t do anything for centuries,” he mumbled.

“Centuries?”

“…I was looking for my wife,” he reminded her.

The woman smiled at him kindly, nodding her head in understanding. “Such a good husband,” she said. She turned back to the book, frowning to herself as she continued to flip through it. “When does it show how to pleasure a vagina properly?” she asked.

“It doesn’t.”

“What?!”

Flycatcher shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve gone through several books and I can’t find anything that really…helps.”

“Trash!” Rahil hissed, throwing the book into the trashcan. “I’ll show you how to make your wife feel amazing!” she swore.

“Uh…ho-how are you..?” He watched as she picked up a pencil, flattening out a piece of parchment to start sketching on it. “Oh…”

“Now…this is how you’ll make your wife the happiest wife in all the European Homeland!” Rahil laughed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ride approached Rahil, smiling at the woman. “Hi!”

“Hello!” Rahil chirped. She blinked in surprise when Ride suddenly hugged her, laughing when she realized what was happening. “He was a good student?”

“An  _amazing_  student.”


End file.
